The Accident
by Jelly911
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a high school student who is bombarded with tragedy when her mother and brother are in a terrible car accident. She is desperate to save her brothers life while wondering why she keeps getting dreams about the accident.
1. Ch1 The Dream

**The Accident**

Ch.1 The Dream

"Mom, Sota! Nooo!!!!" Another dream. Another terrible dream. It was the same every time Kagome tried to sleep.

Well lets rewind a little. This is the story of Kagome Higurashi. She is 17 and a senior at Shinkon High School.

Her best friends are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

She is a priestess just coming into her full power. Miroku is a priest. Inuyasha is a hanyou. And Sango is a demon slayer. Well not much of one anymore.

About 3 months ago there was a huge battle. Just about every demon in the world was destroyed. Now depending on your rank on the demon scale, you might have just survived. For example, Koga is a wolf demon that goes to Shinkon High School. See he's not exactly what you would call evil. He thinks he's a bad ass, but really he's not. He is very found of Kagome and really likes her. He would do anything she tells him. Lucky for him, Kagome is too sweet of a person to take advantage of this little fact, despite Sango's pleading to shut him up once and for all. Maybe that was why he fell for Kagome so hard, when it was obvious she didn't have those types of feelings for him.

Anyways, the high ranked demons, really high ranked, managed to survive and still harassed the city.

That's why Sango still has her job.

Every once in a while either her, her dad, or her brother, Kohaku, will get called out to get rid of a demon that's terrorizing some part of town.

Inuyasha is part demon and might seem evil to some people. Actually, just about everyone in our school is scared to death of him. Not everyone, of course. There's some people who just like to push his buttons. But underneath his top dog act, he's just a big softie. And that's why his friend's love him so much.

Kagome and Sango have been best friends since they were about 3. Their dads were high school friends. They're practically sisters. And they do everything together.

They met Miroku in 4th grade. He tried to grope them. Same old Miroku. He's still the same pervert. Anyways, so after he groped her and got a good slap they started to hang out. They got really close and by the time they were graduating from middle school Sango and Miroku were together. Now that doesn't mean he's not still a ladies man. But when it comes down to it, he's as faithful as a dog to Sango.

That brings us to Inuyasha. They met him about the same time they met Miroku. Back then he was really shy and no one liked him. So they took him under their wing and showed him what friendship was. They made him unafraid of the world. By the end of the year everyone either worshipped him or ran. He even had a girlfriend, Kikyo. There not together now but she still seems to think she owns him. Inuyasha and Kagome haven't quite gotten to the point in their relationship to date. But he treats her like all his other girlfriends. If anyone messes with Kagome, they have him to deal with. And then jer right after. She's willing to let him have his fun but she know how to stand up for herself. I guess you could say he's like an older brother to Kagome, but it's obvious to everyone but him how much she likes him. It's been that way since their freshman year. He a great guy and it was hard for her to not be attracted to him.

There school was ran by the top dogs. The most popular guys are Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku. The most popular girls are Sango, Kikyo, Ayame and Kagome.

Kagome lives with her younger brother, Sota, her mom, and her gramps.

Back to the dream. For the past week or so Kagome has been having a reoccurring dream. It always starts out with her mom and Sota driving. Then something, a demon, comes out of the shadows in the back seat. Her mom gets distracted and almost hits another car.

When she jerks the wheel she loses control of the car and end up in a ditch. Kagome's mom looks back. She gets out "Nar" like 3 times before she screams out of terror. Then this "Nar" guy pulls out a knife.

And that's where it ends every time.

When Kagome explained the weird dream to Sango, she said not to worry.

But since the last big battle, everything Kagome dreams comes true. Sango doesn't fully understand that, since Kagome hasn't told her that much.

Many questions are filling Kagome's mind like; Why is this happening to her? And Why would a demon be after her family?

**A/N: Ok so this isn't the longest chapter ever but it's just the introduction. I hope everyone waits out this really badly written chapter for a much better one. This was originally written in first person so there are some glitches. I worked out most of them but I know this chapter isn't the best. The next one will be much better, I promise. So please comment and let me know what you think so far. I already have the next chapter written and will get it up soon so please read the next chapter as well! Comments please! **

**Next time on The Accident: Monday-Back to School**


	2. Ch2 MondayBack to School

_**Ch.2 Monday-Back to School**_

_Riiinnnggg!!!!!_

"Ugh! Stupid alarm clock!" Kagome yelled to no in particular. "Ohayou to the world!"

She slowly sat up in bed, regretting the movement and immediately missing the comfort of her head against her soft pillow. Mornings always seemed to be the worst for Kagome. The one time she wished she could just sleep forever, never having to worry about school or chores. 

Of course that was impossible. Being a impossibly cheerful person, Kagome wouldn't last a day without doing something fun, even if going to school had to come with it. Although school wasn't her choice of spending eight hours five days a week doing, she valued her education very much.

And then there was the fact she was able to see her amazing friends. Without her friends, Kagome's normal contented days would be dull and lifeless. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha made every breath she took a little more worth taking. Just seeing them on a daily bases made everything she did exceedingly great. 

There was really a time she imagined how her life would be without them, for she knew if she did, she would be lost. Kagome would be but a shell if she didn't have the amazing friends she had supporting her everyday of her life.

Being there for them was part of the happiness for her as well. Seeing Inuyasha battle, Sango slaying a demon, and even the lecherous monk Miroku messing with some girl, it all filled her with joy and admiration for the people she had grown to love as much as her own family. 

There was little Kagome didn't know about her friends, and little they hadn't learned about her. Every aspect of all of their lives had been brought up and shared between the four sometime in the ten to fourteen years they had known each other.

Everything seemed to be excepted by everyone, no matter what it was. Except the dreams that hadn't been shared thus far. 

_Losing all that sleep over that ridiculous dream is really messing me up._ Kagome thought to herself. The dream had continued to torture Kagome night after night for the past week. She hoped every night as she lay down to sleep that it would dissipate, leaving her to more peaceful and happy dreams, but her wish had not been granted. 

So instead Kagome continued to toss and turn, night after night, waiting for the dream to either come true or just leave her alone all together.

She ran her small fingers through her hair as she slowly walked the length of her room and headed for the bathroom. The only way she knew of removing the heavy fog clouding her mind was to take a shower. 

20 minutes later, Kagome walked down stairs, dressed and ready for school. Her assembled consisted of a green and white striped v-neck shirt and denim blue skinny jeans that hugged her petite figure.

She walked into the kitchen, her long raven black hair flowing behind her. As soon as she entered the aroma of this morning's breakfast filled her nose and made her mouth water in hunger.

"Morning Mom. Mmmm that smells good." The beacon sizzled and popped in the grease as it finished cooking and her mom pulled it out of the pan. In a second pan, she cracked two eggs that bubbled at the heat when they fell.

"It'll be done in a minute. Don't you dare-" Ms. Higurashi slapped Kagome's reaching hand away, "touch that bacon. You remember what happened last time. Now do you want another burn like the last one?"

"Uh, no. It still burns when I touch anything even remotely warm with my thumb." Kagome slowly backed away while staring at her almost fully-healed burn from the week before. 

She had not thoroughly thought through the consequences of touching an extremely hot frying pan and it resulted in a burn that had made it very complicated to write for the past week.

"Well that's your own fault. Here." Ms. Higurashi handed a red plate to Kagome. "Oh and can you hitch a ride with Inuyasha today? I need the car this afternoon. Sota has a doctors appointment and then soccer practice right after."

"Sure thing Mom. But Inuyasha's going to have to start charging you for this stuff."

"Oh haha. I really don't think he minds since he lived right next door. It's not like he's going out of his way."

"Ok whatever." Kagome said finishing a mouthful of eggs. She set her plate in the sink, rinsed it quickly, and then headed towards the door. "Well I better get going. If I'm lucky I'll catch Inuyasha on his way out. You know how he loves to be at school early. And just about everywhere else for that matter. Bye Mom." She kissed her mom lightly on the cheek before heading out the door.

Just as she was about to close the door, Sota walked down from upstairs. He looked expectantly down at his older sister, brown eyes boring into brown eyes.

"Hey Sis. Your leaving early. How am I getting to school?" He asked, almost looking disappointed that Kagome wasn't giving him a ride like every other day since she had gotten her license.

"I don't know squirt. Ask Mom. I'm riding with Inuyasha. Which means I gotta get going cuz-" Kagome peered out the door. "Crap he's leaving now. Bye Sota. I'll see you later."

She ran out the door and straight to where Inuyasha was backing out of his drive way. She tapped lightly on the window and signaled for him to roll it down.

"Hey, hey. Easy on the glass, Kags. What's up?" He looked out his car, already knowing why the panting beauty stood next to his car.

"My mom's making you give me a ride. She 'needs the car'." Kagome used air-quotes to emphasis her annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Alright jump in. But hurrying your making me late. I'm already two minutes behind." He said glancing at his watch. Inuyasha really hated being late. Which resulted in him leaving almost ten minutes early for everything he did.

Whenever she had plans to meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, Inuyasha was always the first one there, and usually one of the other three was late.

"Oh really? Well I'm soorry, Mr. Always On Time. Even though really you're ten minutes early. For _everything_." She said while sliding quickly into his car. The seats were comfortable and the air around her was already cooled by the air conditioner. Although it was seven in the morning, the scorching September sun was already burning bright in the sky.

"Well Miroku's already there. So hurry it up."

Inuyasha had a red Escalade that had a very fancy interior. It was an expensive car but he had the money. Ever since his parents and brother died he's been rich. He wasn't one of the rich jerky guys though. He did have a temper but he definitely had his head screwed on right.

Inuyasha was immensely in shape. His cool look and charms added to his handsome features. He had long silver hair that he always tied back in a low pony tail with gorgeous gold eyes. The small triangular dog ears a top his head completed his look. He was dressed in a dark red shirt with his denim, slightly baggy pants and his usual Nike shoes. Kagome didn't exactly feel plain towards him, since she wasn't in denial about her looks, but he did make a feel a bit insignificant. Unbeknownst to her, he felt the same way, except the other way around. 

"So what's on the agenda today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"First we sit through a long, boring day at school. Then we're headed to the mall. You and San can go do your girl thing while me and Miroku go to the arcade." Inuyasha said smirking. Out of there group, Inuyasha seemed to be the only one who refused to use Miroku's nickname, though Miroku had no problem using Inuyasha's. "Then I'll take he home."

"Oh, no. Yasha, you and Roku are NOT blowing all your money at the arcade. You two are going window shopping with me and San. The other day I saw the coolest shirt and it would look hot on you." She said winking at him. The two always messed with each other. They got teased a lot for it by their friends, but they didn't care. It was there way of showing how much they really did care about each other despite the constant denying of the fact that they liked one another.

Inuyasha couldn't help blushing at the direct comment made to him. The wink only made it that much harder for him to concentrate on the driving rather than the dazzling women sitting next to him. He stared intently out the front window, but he was in no way paying attention to the road. His thoughts wondered to Kagome. _She really is gorgeous. I can't believe I still get to embarrassed around her. It's completely humiliating,_ He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was saying. He finally snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" He said.

"Ok I know your completely in love with me and all but there's no need to kill us over it. Jeeze, Yasha." Kagome giggled. She was full of life, love, and dreams. Inuyasha thought she was the happiest person on Earth. She could brighten up any room just with her presence. And that was why he had grown to love her in so many ways.

"Ya, ya. Whatever. we're at school now so I can't kill you. Get out." He said as he playfully punched her.

"Hey, you never know that. You might just be the death of me someday, Inuyasha." Kagome slide out of the car, not realizing the slight blush returning to the young hanyou's face as she started to walk towards Sango, who was waving at her.

Sango had hair just a little longer than Kagome's and the same color. She had big hazel eyes with a long, thin face. Her body was shaped like a true athlete. She was currently dressed in a short dress that went to about mid-thigh with black flats.

Inuyasha, who had regained his composure, ran to catch up to Kagome. 

They caught a glimpse of Miroku sneaking up behind his unsuspecting girlfriend. When he saw Kagome's eyes avert to him, he lifted one finger to his lips as if she say, 'Don't tell!'

.

Miroku had short black hair that he tied in a small pony tail in the black. He also had hazel eyes. His body was toned, almost as much as Inuyasha's. He was wearing a purple shirt and black slightly baggy pants.

As soon as he was close enough, Miroku picked Sango up from behind and spun her around. Her scream echoed through the halls and hurt Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Sango turned around and playfully slapped Miroku. Then they started kissing.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up.

"Come on you love birds. Cut it out!" Kagome said to the couple. They broke apart.

"Oh, so we're the love birds? At least we're not in denial about _being_ in love like _some_ people." Sango eyed her and Inuyasha. Both Miroku and Sango knew of the situation between there two best friends and they never failed to mention it on a daily bases. They wanted their friends to be happy, and knew Inuyasha and Kagome would find it with each other.

"Oh, cone on, San. Don't start with that already! Kami!" Kagome said. Just then Kikyo walked up and draped herself over Inuyasha. This was another daily routine that always made Kagome's blood boil.

"Ya, San, don't say something like that about my Inu-baby and that tramp." Kikyo smiled wickedly.

Kikyo looked a lot like Kagome at first glace. But really Kikyo was plain and pale, but still beautiful. She wasn't exactly blessed by the breast fairy, but she had beautiful curves. That was something Kagome always envied about Kikyo, though she denied it to anyone who asked.

"Just shut up and go away Kikyo." Inuyasha said pushing her off him. Kagome smiled slightly at this. Another part of the morning routine.

"Ya Kikyo, leave. No one wants you here. None of us want you around, and it would be great if you would go disappear into someone else's life." Kagome smiled brightly, knowing that it would get to Kikyo more than anything else.

Kikyo glared. "Whatever. You're not even worth my effort today. Just keep your hands off my Inu-baby."

"Oh you mean like this?" Kagome said throwing herself into Inuyasha arms and embracing him. She played like it was nothing, but really every nerve in her body was exploding from his touch. He was feeling about the same and had no problem going along with the charade.

Kikyo looked at her and him in shock. Then she just turned around and walked off, muttering something or other as she left.

"Nice show Kags." Miroku said, as Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha hold, and gave her a high-five. Inuyasha wasn't quite ready to let go.

"Oh come on Kags. You don't have to move away." Inuyasha said flashing on of his heart-melting smiles.

"Whatever, Yasha. But you asked for it." Kagome ran and jumped on him, knowing he would have the usual reaction when she pulled this particular stunt.

"How's this for close?" She whispered seductively in his ear. Shivers went up and down his body. She slowly lowered herself while her and Sango laughed hysterically at how completely idiotic his expression was.

"That...was...great!" Sango managed to say between laughs. 

Inuyasha put on his fake angry face, trying to look upset, though he was blushing madly. "That was just cruel Kags." He tried to aggravated but you could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Sorry, Inu. But you left yourself open for that one. You know I do it cuz I love you." She smiled brightly at him.

"Ya and those dumb looks you get afterward. They crack me up! See those stunts just prove mine and Roku's theory." Sango said looking at the two expectantly.

They both turned ten shades of red.

"And so does that." Miroku smiled.

"Why don't you guys just give it up and got out?" Sango asked eyeing the two.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. Just then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." He said then took off to his class.

"Yep." Kagome said. And was gone as well.

"Well, we better get going." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand as they walked to class together.

That day after school the four friends went to the mall. They arrived in two cars: Sango and Miroku in one, Kagome and Inuyasha in the other. They were hoping for a simple fun little outing.

They headed inside, the girls already the boys to try and make a break for it. Too bad for the guys, Kagome and Sango were quicker. As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku tried to made a break for it, there arms were caught and they were pulled back.

"Sorry, boys. Your stuck with us." Kagome flashed them both a teasing smile.

As was planned, they walked around in circles and window shopped for what seemed like forever to Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome decided to give the pouting guys a break and headed for the food court to get something to eat. They then noticed it was already 5:30.

"Wow, I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." Kagome and Sango laughed with Inuyasha and Miroku started sulking again. Just then Kagome's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

Her face went from smiling to complete horror.

"Ok Gramps....I'll have Inuyasha drive me....no he won't mind....he'll understand!!...ok, bye." She hung up her phone then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I need you to drive me to the hospital. There's been an accident. My gramps seemed pretty shook up. The doctors don't know the damage yet. So we gotta get down there, pronto. San, Roku, we'll call and fill you in later. Let's go." Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and hurried out of the mall.

"I hope everything turns out ok." Sango said.

"Ya but you remember her dream." Miroku looked terrified.

"Don't even say it. Let's just pray that everything works out."

"Sango, you know just as well as I do that it won't. You had the same vision as me." 

"Still, let's hope we're wrong."

"Ya you're right. That _can't_ happen. It just can't."

Miroku and Sango got up and headed towards Miroku's car.

**A/N: That is probably the longest chapter in this story. I just rewrote a lot of it to make it more detailed and sound a little better. I wrote this story awhile ago so it did need some updating. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed. I will be posting chapter three soon but I will be rewriting that one as well. So please wait patiently and I should have the next chapter up by this weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**Next time on The Accident-The Accident**


End file.
